Laundry Day
by Jokersworstenemy
Summary: Just a little dribble where someone meets House while doing laundry. I belive that there is one cussword, but who can remember. Comments are welcome but NOT required. . enjoy. Or not.


House is not my property WHATSOEVER. That is the equivalent of a disclaimer, right?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"God I hate laundry day"

Laundry is a true pain in the ass. Excuse the french. The annoying chore bores her to the point of unconcesness, always has always will. Despite the laundry being literly next door the trip is dreaded every time. Unfortunitally the sever downside to this is that laundry trips are always avoided time and time again. There have been frequent occurances that the term "Nothing to wear" has come far too close for comfort.

Well unfortunatlly this was one of those ocassions and it was loathed every single moment. There was one upside; thanks to the godlike creator of MP3 players she could watch over laundry and not go completly insane. She was already close enougth to that standing point as it is. She didn't need any more help. Due to the distance she didn't haft to worry about not having a car. Fifteen secounds to cross the street and she was there. The first load was in the washers and she was about ready to head back for the secound when she saw someone fumbling with the door. Unfortunatlly the patrons were not of considerate manner, just to be fair they never were, so she rushed over to lend a hand. He was bracing his laundry with his right hand and was attempting to grasp the hanndle with the left. The problem seemed to be that he was fumbling with a cane in his left hand and was trying to open the door without droping it. She rapped on the glass to get his attention. He jerked his head up considerably fast and stared straight at her. He gave a look that seemed to translate into "I'm kind of bussy what are YOU looking at?" She hastly pointed down to her hand that was on the handle and looked back up to see his reaction. His face read an annoyance that wanted her to hurry, almost like he thought that it was stupid of her to hesitate in the first place. But just for a second she swore that she saw a flicker of releaf. But like I said close to insanity so maby it wasn't even really there.

Now you got to understand this woman was never one to act serrious if it was not required. And this was not one of those moments in the slightest. She swang the door at a abrubt 90 degree angle and gave an elagant bow.

"Welcome to the land of small washers and riged dryers that cost more every month. Can I be of any service sire?"

"Sure, catch"

He tossed the laundry basket at her and headed for the nearest chair. She shook her head, a little stuned, and walked over towards him.

"I'll help you out but there is no way I'm paying to get your dirty shirts cleaned."

"Of coarse not. There is more than just shirts in there."

"Let me refrase that. If you want help, fork over the cash to get these clean or you can sit there and magically stair the dirt right off."

"But then my power would be reviled to the world! Over stressed soccer moms will come to me with all their laundry woes."

"Sounds proffitable"

"Your forgetting taxes"

"You don't seem like the type that is honest to the government."

"I never lie."

"Neither do I. You wan't me to do this or not?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty.

"You can keep the change if you tell me why your doing this."

"Even absolute jerks need help sometimes. Besides, it's not very often that I find someone to talk to that doesn't put me to sleep. Laundry could be interesting for a change."

He didn't seem quite satisfied with the answer but handed over the twenty anyway.

"Go easy on the startch and don't forget the extra dose of detirgent."

"Don't push your luck. I loath laundry as it is."

She headed over to the laundry attendet for change as the man made himself more comfertble. He rested his hands on the cane and placed his chin on top.

"Interesting."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it. This was really one of those things that just pop into your head so I don't really expect much from this. If you want comment away. I think I can expand on this I just want some imput into this bit first. ^.^ Have a nice day.


End file.
